


Mustang's Brood

by Ookami82



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Children, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami82/pseuds/Ookami82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gifted to CoM for her amazing Roy/Riza canon and stories! This is how I see Roy and Riza's children.</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing of the sort...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mustang's Brood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



[](http://s1266.photobucket.com/user/Rachel_Liberto/media/roysbrood_zps83ba572a.jpg.html)


End file.
